Venturestein
Venturestein is a minor recurring character on The Venture Bros. He is an experimental reanimated corpse engineered by Dr. Venture. He was originally a henchman for The Monarch named "Texas", but after being killed by Brock Samson, he was resurrected into an undead humanoid who had no verbal skills other than being able to scream. However, in ''Venture Libre'' his intelligence has increased and he becomes the revolutionary leader of U.R.G.H., attempting to found his own Abomi-Nation. Character History Previous Life Venturestein is introduced as a new recruit to the Monarch's Fluttering Horde. While Venturestein is alive, Henchman 21 refers to him as "Texas". Henchman 21 gives Texas a pep talk about how they'll succeed, after which Henchman 24 contradicts 21, stating that new guys always end up dead. Texas then listens to The Monarch's speech before taking part in the failed raid on the Venture Compound. During a failed retreat Brock Samson snaps Texas' neck. Birth of Venturestein Texas' body was recovered by Dr. Venture, who experiments on him as part of his plan to reanimate the dead to be use for menial labor. Venture successfully reanimates Texas, but after seeing his new face he immediately attacks Dr. Venture. Brock Samson then bludgeons Texas to death with a fire extinguisher. Dr. Venture reanimates him again (this time restraining him and replacing the top of his skull after Brock caved it in) and dubbed him "Venturestein". Afterward, Dr. Venture places Venturestein in Hank Venture's learning bed, which prepares him for his new life purpose as a menial laborer. Once he finishes his learning, Venturestein bursts out of the bed and begins searching for prostitutes—having fixated on the idea since hearing Dr. Orpheus mention the word offhandedly. He soon comes into contact with The Groovy Gang, who were trespassing on the compound, and accidentally kills their dog, Groovy. (Venturestein eventually makes a shoe from the dead dog.) After The Groovy Gang is dispatched, Brock Samson takes Venturestein on a ride in search of prostitutes as an act of penitence for killing Venturestein as Brock believes that the former henchman was innocent. Venturestein finally lets go of his fear of the bodyguard after he promised to get him some good prostitutes, which causes Venturestein to state "Brock good!" while accidentally breaking the top of the car off as he thrust his fists upward in excitement. A Zombie Revolutionary Venturestein along with many other zombies, instead of being purposed for labor, were eventually made into expendable soldiers by General Manhowers. During this time, Venturestein greatly improved in many ways as the army taught him how to salute, make a bed, kill and greatly improved his diction (though not syntax). He and the zombie soldiers were sent to Puerto Bahia to infiltrate a worker's uprising, but their cover were blown and, per instruction, some of the zombies were self-destruct by implanted bombs. Venturestein disobeyed this order and saved a laborer, Jorge, the little boy (now adult) from the Venture educational video about the benefits of globalized menial labor. Jorge was very scared of being hugged by a zombie but soon got over it and taught Venturestein the Marxist revolutionary thought, which inspired him to leave the army and head to the jungle to form his own revolutionary army and establish a nation for mistreated test subjects created through evil super-science referred to as "Abomi-Nation". Venturestein and his revolutionary army consisting of the surviving zombies from the military began a march through the jungles of Central America, finding and attacking secret laboratories run by evil scientists, while liberating and recruiting the test subjects into his army. Venturestein's large army grew which now consisted of zombies, animal humanoids and other abnormal creatures, and soon set up base in an abandoned Meso-American temple and continued their actions of freeing their brethren. Reunion With "Father" Venturestein's actions soon caught the attention of General Manhowers, who called Dr. Venture to retrieve, or destroying, the rogue Venturestein. Dr. Venture, Sergeant Hatred, and Hank traveled to Puerto Bahia by the X-1, but were intercepted by one of Venturestein's companions, a Pteranodon. Dr. Venture and Hatred were captured, and Hank escaped. The Pteranodon was killed, causing Venturestein's comrades to demand revenge on Dr. Venture and Hatred but Venturestein refused to harm them and tried to convince Dr. Venture to tell the evil scientific community to stop their cruel experimentation and free his people. Dr. Venture in turn tries to convince Venturestein to return with him after hearing Venturestein's account of his life since joining the military, but was caught in the act of attempting to blow up Venturestein with an army-supply jPad tablet. Venturestein imprisoned Dr. Venture and Hatred, but still refused to kill them due to valuing them as a family and knowing Venture is better than other scientists. Broadcasting his message Realizing Dr. Venture was no longer of any help, Venturestein upon learning that the jPad had internet decided to use the tablet to transmit a message to the world that the "abominations" created through evil super-science should rise up against their masters and join his "Abomi-Nation" - U.R.G.H.: 'U'nited 'R'egressed 'G'rotesque 'H'umanity - where they would be accepted for their appearance and permitted to be able to make a home for themselves with their brethren. However, Venturestein's announcement causes some further internal conflict among his followers, who are skeptical of his idea due to the lack of proper infrastructure that the massive influx of immigrants could not be supported, and opposed Venturestein's leniency with Dr. Venture as they wanted justice for the Pteranodon killed earlier. The most concerning issue was the fact that Hank, who, after eating a massive amount of coffee beans, has deliriously modeled himself after Batman, has been surprisingly successful in attacking Venturestein's army while out on patrol as "The Bat". Venturestein's army, led by the most vocal detractor Karl, soon rebelled due to no longer seeing Venturestein as a leader and had made a promise to killing Dr. Venture and Hatred, but only to be defeated by Hank. Venturestein later caught Hank stealing the jPad and trying to get the keys to the cell, in which he then puts on his Batman mask and allowed Hank to go and free the human prisoners by giving him the keys to the cells, showing his sympathy to his "family". Growth of Abomi-Nation Much later, Venturestein arrived at the beach just as H.E.L.P.eR. and other science experiments, who saw his speech, came to join U.R.G.H. which stopped his comrades from killing the Ventures and Hatred. Venturestein was rejoiced to see several boatloads of other abominations who have answered his call and calling it the new dawn that he had spoke of earlier. Marsha Backwood, a congresswoman who has come by helicopter to negotiate for Doctor Venture's release in a political ploy, arrived on the scene. Backwood accidentally blows herself up with the tablet, but Dr. Venture brought her back as a Venturestein. This act appears to aid Venturestein's cause considerably as Backwood is then seen testifying on the "Abomi-Nation's" behalf to the United Nations saying they are a proud and strong people. Personality Not much is known about Venturestein's original personality as he never had any lines until he is revived. After his first revival Venturestein was hostile as he immediately attacked Dr.Venture upon seeing his new zombie face. Upon his second revival he is not very intelligent as he was only able to blurt a few words such as "Father, Prostitoos, Batman, etc". He was very scared seeing the man that killed him and stated "Brock bad" but at the end of the episode Brock having felt guilt over killing Venturestein had arranged some time for the two find prostitutes causing Venturestein to get over his fear and proclaimed "Brock Good !!!". After his time in the army Venturestein became more intelligent gaining higher speech, learning how to do the basic things such as saluting and killing. It was shown that Venturestein was deeply affected by the military orders to commit suicide if discovered by factory workers in South America as he saw many of his fellow zombie's die he could not go through with the order most likely foreshadowing his future actions. Upon meeting and saving Jorge (a former factory worker), Venturestein was taught in the tactics of guerrilla warfare and this inspired him to leave the army and head to the Jungle and free all mistreated science experimentations in hopes of creating their very own society. Venturestein displayed real prowess as a leader as he led a band of zombies through the jungle and was able to recruit as many followers that made a force so strong that they were recognized as a threat. Venuturestein was very serious about his crusade in building what he called an "Abomi-Nation" and he showed no mercy to the scientists hurting his brethern and wanted his people to be allowed to live in peace in a place they made their home. Venturestein was very loyal to his people going as far broadcasting a message across the world and offering positions in his army to the science victims and referring to them as comrades and expressing concern when learning one of them had died. Venturestein is also very loyal to his "family" as he did not hesitate to refer to Dr. Venture as "father" and immediately apologized for accidentally strangling him. His love for the scientist was shown when he refused to kill him despite one of his comrades dying and his army rebelling against his command. He also showed his compassion to Hank (or "The Bat" at the time) by putting on his old Batman mask and giving him a key to Venture and Hatred's cell. Episode Appearance Season 2 *[[¡Viva los Muertos!|''¡Viva los Muertos!]] Season 5 *[[Venture Libre|''Venture Libre]] Trivia * In ''A Very Venture Halloween'' one of the henchman zombies reanimated by The Brimstone Assembly appears to be missing the top of its head. He was likely the source of Venturestein's "African American" replacement head-top. Category:U.R.G.H. Category:Abominations Category:Characters Category:Death By Samson Category:Male Characters category:Monsters Category:Venture Family Category:Undead Category:Inhabitants of Puerto Bahia